The Chrysalis Has Been Retired
by Becky4
Summary: Leaving Metropolis behind, Chloe strikes out on her own, in a city much more to her liking Gotham. What does the home of Bruce Wayne, and the Batman have in store for her?


Author: Becky4

Title: The Chrysalis Has Been Retired.

Spoilers: Yes

Disclaimer: I do not own smallville, superman or the batman worlds, only the words and story I write below.

Comments: My first attempt at this type of story, possible a prologue to something more. Hopefully there are not too many canonical errors, comments and criticism always greatly appreciated.

There were some moments in your life that even at the time they occur, you realise they are one of the seminal events of your life. Chloe had experienced this a few times in her still young life. Perhaps the most momentous being the discovery that, not only was her best friend an alien, he also had powers that defied the laws of nature on this planet and probably the solar system. Another was realising that maybe the dream she had held close to her like a baby, had instead turned out to be only a comfort blanket, holding her back.

This was why, now, at the age of twenty-five she had just finished her probationary period at Gotham's top newspaper, somewhere she was pleased and proud to call her place of employment. Metropolis, she had discovered just wasn't her type of city any more, it was like comparing a Barbie doll to a Chinese finger puzzle. The one was clean edged, bright and almost impossibly perfect with it's own multi-coloured saviour. The other rather darker, unfeasibly harder to figure out, defiantly not perfect yet, and it's caped crusader was undoubtedly not dressed in primary colours. All of these facts thrilled Chloe immensely, who wanted picture postcard perfect anyway? This was much more real, alive, and while some would view them as downsides, she saw them as favourable factors in her defiant decision to remain in Gotham, however much _certain _people protested.

That particular seminal moment that landed her here had blown across so unexpectedly, as all the best kinds do and should. One more marker on the time line of Chloe Sullivan, journalistic reporter, and unlike some times in the past, contentedly single. For once she was happy with whom she was, not stretching for something in her personal life that was unattainable, and frankly, for now, not wanted. Her luck with men hadn't been totally disastrous, but by the law of averages she had made the decision to step back, and even when asked, she always casually and politely denied any would be suitors her company. Of course she wasn't completely alone in Gotham, she had made friends at the paper and typically for her the local coffee house- O'della's.

Not that she was a caffeine freak; she just now and then appreciated good and honest no extra's added black coffee. What was wrong with that? The production, manufacture and distribution of that brown miracle kept people in jobs, and her awake long enough to hit her deadlines. Often her uncle joined her at Della's, and they had spent many hours trading stories and locking together their familial link. A connection, which had been discovered on both sides when her Father had passed away suddenly a few years ago, he had come to mean so much to her, as one of the few living and breathing blood connections that she wanted to associate with on a personal level. General Lane was a decent guy, but was not someone who was known for his superior skills of listening, helpful advice and superb joke telling abilities. In the past it hadn't mattered to her that 'family' was a word that she associated with her close friends, Clark, Lana, Pete and her surrogate mom- Martha Kent. Now, however, it appeared that her view had shifted, creeping up slowly, coming upon her like the arrival of an university acceptance letter, expected but not quite believed until the proof was there in crisp, white, paper form.

In-fact her uncles residence in this city had been a factor that had swayed her heart towards making Gotham her permanent home, and what an amazing place it was. Yes parts were dark, dirty, desperate and crime ridden but in the main it was slowly improving. This was partly because of the influx of new jobs and businesses, which had been created by the re-organisation of Wayne enterprises after the arrival home of it's namesake- Bruce Wayne. Resurrected billionaire, and by all reports playboy extraordinaire. As Chloe knew, you shouldn't always believe what was reported in some papers, or accept as truth things that are presented to you on a golden platter. Much too calculated in her honest opinion, who disappeared for years and then returned to take up the life of a cad about town?

As equally intriguing, interesting, and exciting, at least to her, was the emergence of the Batman. He had proved to a certainty to be no urban legend. A point, which, the criminal community were very distressed about, and rightly so, he had along with a re-energised police force taken on their long standing stint with little or no opposition. It also appeared that this was beginning to change the attitude of the city's residents, much like rain does on grass grown grey with lack of sustenance.

Yes this freshly emerging Gotham, alongside her newly discovered self, was very much a place where Chloe was glad to make her home.

To continue, or not to continue, that is the question.. . . . . .


End file.
